The preparation of polyurethane coatings by reacting organic isocyanates with compounds, especially polyols, containing reactive hydrogen atoms, as determined by the Zerewittenoff reaction, is well-known in the art. These reactions are conventionally carried out in the presence of tertiary amine catalysts and/or organotin catalysts.
One well-known method for curing polymer compositions is to react a polymer containing pendant hydroxyl groups with a blocked polyfunctional isocyanate. Alternatively, both hydroxyl and blocked isocyanate groups can be present on the same polymer. An isocyanate group can be blocked by reacting it with an active hydrogen-containing compound, such as an alcohol or phenol. When a polymer composition containing hydroxyl and blocked isocyanate groups is heated to above 100.degree. C., the blocking reaction reverses, freeing the isocyanate groups which then react with the hydroxyl groups to form a crosslinked structure.
The use of organic and inorganic tin compounds to cure coating compositions containing hydroxyl and blocked isocyanate groups is disclosed in GB A 994,348. The preferred tin compounds include stannous octoate, stannic chloride, butyltin trichloride, dibutyltin dilaurate, di(2-ethylhexyl)tin oxide and dibutyltin dibutoxide.
The use of blocked isocyanate groups to cure coatings formed from aqueous dispersions of certain hydroxyl-containing polymers is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,050. The polymers are reaction products of an epoxide-containing polymer and a primary and/or secondary amine. This patent discloses that catalysts conventionally employed for the reaction between isocyanates and hydroxyl-containing compounds to form urethane groups may be required, depending upon the reagent employed to form the blocked isocyanate.
Inorganic and organic tin compounds are among the most effective catalysts for the reaction of isocyanates with hydroxyl compounds, particularly alcohols and polyols. Tin compounds frequently employed for this purpose include stannous 2-ethylhexanoate (also referred to as stannous octoate), dibutyltin dilaurate, dibutyltin-bis(dodecyl mercaptan) and dibutyltin oxide DBTO). Other typical organotin compounds employed or proposed for use as catalysts or co-catalysts in urethane-forming reactions are disclosed for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,582,501; 3,836,488; 4,119,585. U.S. Pat. No. 3,392,128 discloses the use of dibutyltin sulfonamide and U.S. Pat. No. 3,980,579 discloses a number of dialkyltin thio carboxylates.
Though organotin compounds that are used extensively in polyurethane coatings are effective, there are serious problems associated with the use of these materials. Most currently used organotin compounds are volatile, thus presenting problems regarding atmospheric emissions of toxic materials. There is also the need for hydrolytically stable and system compatible catalysts that can be employed with one component, water-based. urethane emulsions coating systems.
For example, the use of organotin compounds in polyurethane formulations results in these organotin compounds being hydrolyzed in the presence of water with resulting decrease in catalytic activity and system compatibility. The problem is particularly evident in cationic electro-depositable (CED) compositions in which the aqueous coating compositions comprise the reaction product of a partially blocked organic polyisocyanate. an amine adduct of an epoxy group-containing resin and a catalyst for urethane formation. (See U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,253).
Tin oxides are frequently used with polyurethane emulsion coatings. However, there are the same two major problems associated with their use; namely, poor emulsion stability and volatility.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,073 discloses hydrolytically stable premix compositions for preparation of urethane foams employing as the organotin catalyst a di- or trialkyltin sulfonate.
EP 059,632 B discloses compositions for catalyzing the reaction between blocked isocyanate groups and hydroxyl groups bonded to organic molecules, the compositions comprising a tin-containing urethane catalyst and a metal compound, which is a salt or chelated coordination complex of copper II. zinc II nickel II, iron II. cobalt II. or vanadium II.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,980,579 discloses a catalytically stabilized polyol composition for use in the preparation of polyurethane foam which comprises a halogen-containing polyol, an amine catalyst and a sulfur-containing organotin compound.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,017 discloses organotin compounds containing at least one sulfur atom that is bonded exclusively to tin or to tin and hydrogen. The compounds are derivatives of mercaptoalkanols, which are present as the free alcohols, as esthers of polycarboxylic acids, esthers of acids containing specified non-metallic elements or as alkoxides of specified metallic elements. The compounds are effective catalysts for a variety of reactions and impart each stability to halogen-containing resins.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,934 discloses compositions which are effective in stablizing polymers against the deteriorative effects of heat comprising (1) an organic tin compound or a mixture of organic tin compounds and (2) an organic compounds or mixture of organic compounds having an aromatic ring which is substituted with hydroxy and mercapto groups ortho to each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,816,593 discloses heterocyclic, mono-organotin compounds useful as stabilizers for polyvinyl chloride.
M. Yokoo, et al., POLYMER LETTERS, vol. 5, pp. 57-63 (1967) discloses tetraalkyldistannoxanes as catalysts for urethane formation.
P. A. Bates, et al., Journal of Organometallic Chemistry, 325, pp. 129-139 (1987) discloses 2,2-dialkyl-1,3,2-oxathiastannolanes.